La primera vez
by Only One Hood
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. La primera vez que Dick atrapó a Jay siendo una chica sucia y traviesa. (Fem!JasonToddxRichardGrayson).


**Título:** La primera vez

 **Autora:** RileyRiot

 **Traducción:** Todd

 **Categoría:** M

 **Fandom:** DC

 **Parejas:** Jason Todd (Fem) x Dick Grayson

 **Personajes:** Jason Todd (Fem), Richard Dick Grayson

 **Resumen:** La primera vez que Dick atrapó a Jay siendo una chica sucia y traviesa.

 **Género:** Parodia, romance.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Nightwing y Red Hood and the Outlaws pertenecen a la editorial DC Comics, respectivos autores y colaboradores.

 **Palabras:** 853

* * *

 **LA PRIMERA VEZ**

La primera vez que Dick la atrapó, había vuelto a casa por capricho, decidiendo negociar su fin de semana de cereales y microondas por cualquier cosa nutritiva que Alfred cocinase. Llegó a la mansión alrededor del mediodía, encontrándose con que Bruce todavía estaba en la oficina y Al estaba haciendo la compra para la cena. Por lo que después de servirse algo, se dirigió a su habitación para poder cambiarse y hacer algo de entrenamiento.

A medida que se acercaba a la parte superior de la escalera sus oídos comenzaron a escuchar lo que parecían ser gemidos –Gemidos y lloriqueos demasiado eróticos– que provenían de la habitación de Jay. No tuvo tiempo para pensarlo, cuando ya estuvo acercándose por el corredor. Para su sorpresa, encontró a la segunda Robin sobre la cama, con la falda escolar subida hasta por encima de sus caderas, la camisa desabrochada con las copas de su sujetador empujadas hacía abajo y sus dedos frotando su sexo por encima de la tela de sus bragas amarillas.

La boca de Dick se abrió de golpe y sus pantalones se volvieron extremadamente apretados al ver a su reemplazo presentándose así ante él.

Sabe que debe de cerrar la puerta, pero lo sonidos que hace y la forma en la que sus perfectas tetas saltan de arriba abajo, mientras empujaba su cadera contra su palma, lo hacía imposible.

— ¿No deberías de cerrar la puerta si vas a hacer eso? —Pregunta con la voz ronca, entrando a la habitación.

— Oh, hey, Dickie. No sabía que estabas allí. —La azabache no parece para nada sorprendida de verlo, ni siquiera detuvo lo que estaba haciendo.

— Eso no responde mi pregunta. —Trata de mantener la calma, pero no puede negar el efecto que está causando en su cuerpo con tan solo verla.

— Supongo que tienes razón, pero siempre la dejo abierta. —Se encogió de hombros, a la par que deslizaba sus dedos ahora dentro de su ropa interior.

¿Cómo podía ser tan desinteresada con respecto a eso? Él estaba justo ahí y la tienda de campaña en sus pantalones era bastante obvia. Necesita irse. Se vuelve, pero se detiene bajo el marco de la puerta, virando el rostro para verla.

— ¿Por qué siempre la dejas abierta… cuando haces eso? —Por alguna razón tiene que saberlo.

La chica parece pensarlo un poco antes de responder —Porque siempre espero a que alguien me atrape y venga a ayudarme. —Dice en un tonó burlón, antes de apartar sus dedos de su sexo y llevarlos directamente a su boca.

Mordió sus labios para evitar dejar escapar un gemido, observando como saboreaba sus propios jugos, para luego volver a dejar los dígitos bajo las bonitas bragas amarillas. Esto no puede estar pasando.

— ¿Me ayudarías, Dickie? —Preguntó casi con dulzura.

— No. —Responde después de considerarlo —No sería correcto. Este tipo de comportamiento no es apropiado para un Robin. ¿Qué pasaría si Bruce o Tim te hubieran pillado?

Jay gimió, como si Dick hubiera dicho algo sexual —Tal vez uno de ellos me ayudaría.

La idea de que alguno de ellos la tocara, lo hizo enojar.

— Los dedos de Bruce son muy gruesos… probablemente me haría terminar en dos segundos. —Continúo jugando.

— Jay, detente. —Gruño.

— ¿O qué? ¿Vas a castigarme, Dickie?

Eso es exactamente lo que quiere hacer, pero no puede. No estaría bien.

— Los dedos de Tim son bastante largos, así que probablemente podrían llegar a mí– _Oh, Dios_. —Increpó mientras el frente de sus bragas se humedecía más.

Dick ya había tenido suficiente. Cerró de golpe la puerta antes de caminar y ponerse entre las piernas de la menor. Arrancó la tela amarilla de su cuerpo y sustituyó sus pegajosos dedos por los suyos.

— ¿Es esto lo que quieres, Jay?

— Sí, sí. —Gimoteo mientras llevaba sus manos hasta sus pequeños senos de adolescente, empezando a masajearlos y tirar de los pezones.

— ¿Quieres que mis dedos follen tu coño como si fueras una pequeña puta?

— Sí Dickie, quiero que folles mi pequeño coño.

Movió su cadera hacía abajo, buscando encontrarse con los empujes de los dedos del mayor. Dios, estaba tan mojada; sus jugos habían logrado empapar parte de su muñeca. Su pene nunca había estado tan duro por tan solo tocar a una chica, pero sabía que ella no era una chica cualquiera, no desde que Bruce la llevo a la mansión. Había ignorado la belleza de la Robin más joven durante un buen tiempo e incluso ahora, a pesar de la abrumadora necesidad de hacerlo, se negó a tocar su polla. No lo haría mientras estuviera con ella. Estaría mal. Trató de racionalizar que si mantenía el foco en sí mismo, tal vez no sería _demasiado_ malo… Lo que sea que significará eso.

Así que siguió golpeando con sus dedos el apretado y pequeño agujero, hasta que ella convulsiono alrededor de él. Después de que Jay abandonara la nube de placer, retiro sus dígitos y los chupo antes de irse a su habitación. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta con llave y así poder masturbarse, corriéndose sobre las bragas amarillas que había metido en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón.

 **FIN.**


End file.
